PROJECT SUMMARY The Biostatistical Analysis and Mathematical Modeling Core will provide collaborative support to all components of the Program Project in the form of study design, data analysis, and integrative modeling. The Core investigators will function not only as technical consultants but as active intellectual partners in the various aspects of transfusion medicine, inflammation biology, and cognitive science covered by the four constituent studies. Both principals of the Core (Drs. Feldman and Mager) have lengthy experience in biomedical research and expect to contribute on the highest level to the devising of study designs, framing of hypotheses, formulation of analytic plans, interpretation of data, and dissemination of results from both human and animal studies.